ShinRa Chronicles
by SnowPirate Toleco Beoulve
Summary: An old man sits in the capital of his nation telling the tale of his past to his grandson. His days as a soldier long gone, and only the memories of him and his friends remain. Lets view the tale of Shin-Ra Squad 285 as they grew together and fell apart.


This entire series will take up many fanfics.. The plot is yet to be unveiled so lets just say this is a new one for all our records. This is the first chapter so enjoy! There are sure to be new characters later on for those of you who follow the story and please leave feed back and comments upon the story line!!! Note that if you Vote.. the sayings in parethesis are from me. If you choose one of those please answer the parenthesis so I can have a better idea for the next chapter. Also... I have yet debated to turn this into a futuristic RP for this site... anyone willing to do it with me... just PM me about it. And with out further delay please enjoy ^_^!!!! :mrgreen:

Sincerely Devon Dickinson AKA MajorToleco on Xbox Live, AKA Slayer Ocelot RRio On MonstersGame ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Character Bios!!!

Name: Sargent Toleco Beoulve (Be-ull-vay)  
Age:19 Gender: Male Race: Caucasian Affiliation: Shin-Ra Description: [img].[/img]  
RT: Soldier Code Name: Reks

Name:Corporal Kazu Kaitoh (Ky-toh)  
Age:18 Gender: Male Race: Caucasian Affiliation: Shin-Ra Description: [img].com/albums/l219/SlayertheFallenAngel/Slayer_[/img]  
RT: Soldier Code Name: Dancer

Name: Lance Corporal Crystal Vasquez Age: 19 Gender: Female Race: Spanish Affiliation: Shin-Ra Description:[img].com/albums/l219/SlayertheFallenAngel/anime_[/img]  
RT: Heavy Gunner Code Name: Princess

Name: Private First Class Nikolia Gurlukevich (Gir-luk-evi-ch)  
Age: 19 Gender: Male Race: Russian Affiliation: Shin-Ra Description: [img].[/img]  
RT: Sniper Code Name: Hawkeye

Name: Captain Jean Maxwell Age: 35 Gender: Male Race: American Affiliation: Shin-Ra Description: [img].[/img]  
RT: Commander Code Name: Captain ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Date - 11/6/2019 Time - I don't f****** know.  
Location - Gazi - South Cemo Oil Field

Shell shock is a word that comes to mind right now... Toleco thought as another four explosions occurred ahead of him. Sand, dust, and dirt were kicked up immediately and he used that chance of minimum cover to make a run and grab Nikolia and drag his unconscious a** into the building for cover. Two more explosions rounded off near him making him fall before reaching Nikolia. If one listened closely and tried to drown out the whistling noises from bullets and shells you would be able to hear two more soldiers yelling for Toleco to hurry. He crawled the rest of the way to Nikolia and stopped just 20 meters away from him when -it- landed right in front of him. Then... everything went blank.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [i]Meanwhile back in the city of Ortega, Morsokoj's Capital, a child sat in bed listening to his grandfather telling him a bedtime story from his past.[/i]

Time - 10:00 P.M.  
Date - 10/6/2034 (15 years later)  
Location - Morsokoj Capital, City of Ortega

"What kind of story is that?" A child said as he punched his pillow. "What story makes it look like the main characters die in the beginning, grandpa?" he asked as he looked at him with sad eyes. "Now, now my boy.. you'd think I'd only tell a story like that to make you sleep well? I think not. Now let's see.. where should I begin?" said the old man with a smirk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Date - 2/21/2019 Time - 1630 Location - Saint Yvues - Northern Docks - (Just recaptured by Morsokoj forces)

I remember when I first met them. They were a rag tag squad that was in pieces. A hardened Sargent as their leader, a calm psychopath for a Corporal, a trigger happy Lance Corporal, and a stubborn Private who could nail a target from 1000 feet away. They'd been reassigned to work under me since their last mission cost the life of three squad members and their commander. When I first walked into the room they were all staring at me like I was Rafzakael scum. It gave me a chill but I ignored it. I introduced myself to the squad and asked them to do the same. I distinctly remember the conversation we all had.

A deep gentle voice spoke out towards the four soldiers. "My name is Jean Maxwell. I'm your new commander. I'd like to take a moment and get to know you guys if y'all wouldn't mind." he said as he looked around the room. The Russian scoffed and the leader raised a brow at him and shook his head. "I've served...." A mild voice interrupted him as it came from the Sargent. "in several wars, seen over 200 missions, has served the company faithfully, been awarded the most medals one could possibly receive and likes to spend time with his dear wife." he said with a smug look. "I know all about you Captain," he said as he kicked back and set his feet up on the table, "what I'd like to know is why those idiots upstairs won't get it through their bloody f****** heads, to not send a squad of our caliber right behind enemy lines... its pure suicide!" Reks simply shook his head and sighed. "You know as well as I do, that I don't know how those guys upstairs act. And one more thing. They are your superiors so show a little respect. Now since you know so much about me.... why don't you tell me about yourself." he said as he eyed Toleco and awaited his response.

Toleco reached into his jacket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Something tells me I'm gonna hate this a****** he thought as he tossed one to Nikolia and offered one to the Captain who politely declined by raising his hand. "My name is Toleco Boulve. I've served in the Company since I was 14. I've always been good with a rifle and I've seen some action. I've been recommended to pilot one of those ACV's that were developing." he said as he took a drag and exhaled in the air above him. "I'm from the Morsokj region like Nickolia and Kazu. The three of us know what it takes to cover each others backs and we each (in our own unique way) bend to the will of -Princess- there." he smirked as he glanced at Crystal who just grinned one of her happy smiles which she usually did when she got her way. "I have no family except for my squad. I have only one reason to live, and that reason is to serve this Company until I die... other than that.. I've not much else to say Captain."

Jean took in a lot of what Toleco has said and looked over at Corporal Kazu Kaitoh. From a distance you would think he was blind... but up close he was just a quite person who happened to be blindfolded. His voice was soft and firm, qualities of a good soldier I suppose. "My name is Kazu Kaitoh. My family was from Japan but they moved to Morsokj when I was 4. I joined up two years after Toleco and with my luck wounded up in his squad. My hobbies are drawing, dancing, fighting, and screwing with the new recruits. I'm experienced on the field and have also been recommended to pilot one of the new ACVs." he said as he tried to stifle a yawn. I knew it wouldn't bother asking but I did anyways. "Might I ask why you're blindfolded right now Corporal?" he only smiled and shook his head. "I'm always blindfolded. One of my special traits is killing by sound.... that and Doctor Hojo says I shouldn't keep my eyes exposed for too long... things tend to get hazy when I let that happen."

The name Hojo sent a shiver down Jean's spine as Crystal spoke up. Her voice was soft and delicate. "Meh llamo es Crystal Vasquez..." Jean held up his hand immediately. "English -Princess-." Crystal frowned and sighed. "My name is Crystal Vasquez. I was born and raised in Spain and I joined the Company when I was around 16. I love playing with big guns and all that goes boom!" she was cheerful about what she just said.... too cheerful to the extent that I made a note in the back of my head to keep an eye on her. "I specialize in heavy weaponry such as rockets, LMGs, and mortars. I've got decent aim thanks to Nickolia and Kazu. Toleco was the one who encouraged me to keep up all my good work since I've proven I can cover his a** when he's falling back to regroup." a snicker escaped from Kaitoh and Beoulve threw a knife at him. I was shocked to see that Kaitoh caught it without turning his head nor his body. "And getting the boys to do what I want is so easy since I can be very manipulative."

Nickolia was a different case. He stood up and looked me square in the eyes, well at least I think he was. He had that visor of his on and I couldn't really tell. His voice was cold, harsh, and you could tell his nationality by the accent he had. "I'm not telling you a God****** thing, Captain. You want to know me... then earn my trust comrade!" he took a drag of his cigarette and reached down for his Rifle and walked out of the room. From what I could tell he was a short tempered, hard to get along with jack*** who relied only upon those who he trusted. Needless to say... this was my squad now and it was the most ridiculous squad I've ever commanded.

The old man looked down at his grandson and smiled seeing as how he fell asleep during the story. "I'll tell you more tomorrow my boy.." he said as he tucked him into bed. 


End file.
